Longboard Buddy
by springmoonlight4life
Summary: Andi asks Diego out to go longboarding with her once they start hanging out again. They decide to go mess around. What trouble will they get into? Andiego friendship one-shot!


Longboard Buddy

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, Every Witch Way.

**A/N: Enjoy my Andiego friendship one-shot! It's a little Andiego fun with longboards. No romance, just some Andiego bonding time. Set after "The Breakup."**

* * *

"Hey, Andi! Want a free sundae?" Diego asked, whipping out a hot fudge sundae with extra sprinkles.

"Yes! You bet!" Andi yelled as she ran to a counter seat, scarfing the sundae down. "Thanks."

"Heh, no problem," Diego said with an amused look on his face.

"You know, it was super sweet what you did for Emma," Andi said, calming down a bit.

"Yeah, it was the least I could do. Her and Daniel did go through so much together until...well, you know. I just wanted to cheer her up especially since you asked," Diego answered.

"It really was sweet...until you opened your mouth! She almost tried to go back home, whining over Daniel again. Good thing I saved it with my awesome dancing!" Andi joked around, making random gestures.

"Hey! I didn't know it'd upset her! But your dancing was pretty cool, though. It was so funny! No wonder why Emma laughed so much," Diego replied with a smile.

"Whatever! You're just jealous of my skills," Andi said amusingly while gripping her jacket with a nod.

"Heh, ok. Suuure I am," Diego said sarcastically. "Hey, after I get off from work, you wanna go somewhere?"

"Yeah. Let's get our longboards and just skate around the city. You want?" Andi suggested.

"That sounds fun! Let's do it," Diego said excitedly as he returned back to taking orders.

* * *

"Alright, where do you wanna go?" Diego asked, getting his longboard from his work locker.

"Let's just go wherever. We can always stop along the way," Andi answered, getting her longboard from her backpack.

"'K, let's go," Diego said as they both ran out the door, skating onto the cement.

"Woo!" Andi yelled out as she did an Ollie over onto an upcoming sidewalk.

"Yeah!" Diego yelled after he completed a 360.

They long-boarded across the sidewalks, occasionally skating on the streets. Stopping at Taco Bell, they ordered 2 tacos, then hit back to the streets.

"Wanna do something kind of risky?" Andi asked as they skated further down the streets.

"What is it?" Diego asked, interested.

"Let's go to the mall and mess around there. Make some trouble," Andi explained excitedly.

"Usually, I'd say no...but what the heck. It'll be fun. Let's do it," Diego as he skated ahead of her towards the mall.

"Alright, Diego!" Andi clapped as she followed after him.

* * *

"Ready?" Diego asked, holding his longboard at the entrance.

"Ready," Andi answered as she dropped her longboard down and jumped on it. Surfing through the mall, Diego followed after.

Diego slowly kicked his board forward, then landed on it, creating momentum. He skated to the food court, jumping over a couple's table. They yelled at him while he just grinned.

Meanwhile, Andi skated towards the fountain as she did an Ollie. Grinding around the sides of the fountain, Diego joined in. They both smiled, laughing their heads off as a mall cop was coming.

They jumped back down, skating away as the mall cop still ran. He panted, gripping his knees saying, "Get back here, you punks!" Finishing his sentence, he collapsed instantly. Diego and Andi looked back at the mall cop, laughing even more.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we just did that!" Diego exclaimed, skating towards the escalators with Andi.

"I know! That was so cool," Andi said as they both grabbed their longboards. Picking the boards up, they ran up the escalator, avoiding the mall cop.

As they reached the second floor, they put their boards down, creating more mischief around the mall. Diego kick-flipped over a department store table as a lady yelled at him. Andi reciprocated his move, while another clerk yelled at her. They continued skating, both grinning from ear to ear.

Eyeing the candy department, they picked up a bag of M&M's. Both tucked their longboards at their sides, getting ready to go to the self-checkout. Loud steps came tumbling over, echoing in the spacious mall.

"I'm gonna get you!" The same mall cop yelled, running as hard as he could towards the check stand.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Andi yelped, laughing hysterically as she lightly slapped his arm.

"I am! I am!" Diego replied, slipping a $5 bill into the machine. He grabbed his change and the bag of candy. Both hurriedly settled their longboards down as they surfed on the smooth marble. Grinding down the escalator sides, they reached near the exit.

"Stupid kids and your skateboards!" The mall cop said with one more yell. Running one last time, he slipped forward, falling into the fountain.

"They're _**LONGBOARDS**_!" Andi and Diego both yelled, as they laughed with big smirks on their faces.

"Ok, that was the funnest thing I've ever done with a longboard ever!" Andi exclaimed, skating back on the streets.

"I still can't believe we did that! Did you see the mall cop fall into the fountain? I don't even know how that even happened!" Diego beamed, skating back towards The Seven.

"Ok, that was ridiculous! How was it even possible for him to collapse, then fall into a fountain? That doesn't even make any sense," Andi ridiculed with a mocking grin, entering The Seven.

"I'm so glad we did that! That was freaking amazing," Diego continued, a smile forming on his lips.

"Good job on all those tricks, _Longboard Buddy_," Andi said, taking a seat as she emphasized the last two words.

"You too, _Longboard Buddy_," Diego replied, emphasizing the same last words. Both laughed at their own corniness.

"We should do that more often," Andi suggested with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, we should," Diego answered, still gripping onto his longboard.

* * *

**A/N: I know this isn't like my usual, mushy romance stories. :P I just wanted to try a one-shot purely based on friendship. Making this one was actually pretty fun. :) If you guys are wondering why I chose longboards instead of skateboards...I love long-boarding in real life, so that's why. Some longboards can do tricks (like freestyle boards), if you guys were wondering why they could do all of that on a longboard. Usually tricks are just for skateboards. Well, you can do an Ollie on normal longboards, I think. Kick flipping, 360's, grinding...not so much. The longboard I use is a freestyle. I can't do any tricks though. Lol :P Well, hope you guys still enjoyed this Andiego one-shot!**


End file.
